Bonnie and Angel
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: A new night guard with a history of working with animatronics is now working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...and she has stolen Bonnie's heart. Bonnie is a boy. Set in 2014. Rated M for strong language and a F/M sex scene. Bonnie x OC human.
1. Meet Angel Montgomery

{Angel's POV}

Truth be told, I'm surprised I haven't gotten kicked out yet. Last I checked, this years parents don't want their kids getting tattoos.

I was wearing a white shirt that day. You could easily see my angel wings on my back, the tribal design swirling every which way. Gaia always said that when she grew up she would 'get angel wings too'.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was a favorite place for us, my daughter and I. She loved watching Freddy sing, Bonnie play the guitar, and Chica with her cupcake. However, she just didn't understand that she couldn't get too close to the stage. I asked the employees several times why, and they would only reply with "Freddy doesn't like it". Hmph. So be it.

So here I am, sitting at a table in the back at Freddy's, watching Gaia play. So far only one adult has given me, 'the stink eye', andGaia is being good and staying away from the stage.

"Um, excuse me, miss?" I hear a voice next to me. Turning to look, I see an employee, a young man, looking to be around his twenties.

"Let me guess, I have to leave." I said without emotion. The young man looked hurt.

"No, no. I just wanted to know where you got your tattoo done. "

"Oh. Blue Lion Tattoos on Main Street. Jeff did the actual inking, if you want to know the artist." I answered.

"Oh." he said almost sarcastically. He turned to leave, and then turned back.

"I'm Jake, by the way." He said with this lousy, sheepish smile that more than looked like he was faking it.

"Gina, nice to meet you," I replied almost as sarcastically. He smiled and walked away. My name's not Gina.

{Bonnie's POV }

They weren't even looking at us! Freddy, Chica and I were signing our hearts out for them and they weren't even looking at us! Spoiled brats.

Don't get me wrong, I love children, but it hurts my feelings when they don't pay attention to us. So far the only kid who was actually looking at us, well more accurately me, was this adorable little girl with blonde hair who didn't look more than six years old. Every once in a while she would run back to the tables, and then return, looking as happy as ever. It was one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

*A hour or so later*

{Angel's POV}

It was about an hour to closing, and Gaia and I were the only people there. I had told the employees that the animatronics didn't need to do their whole performance thing just for us, that they could take a break. They looked a little confused, and at the same time thankful. One of them walked up to the stage, and stopped at rather large distance away and relayed the news. It seemed to me that the robots breathed a sigh of relief. Not surprising. I've heard that the A.I. (short for artificial intelligence) of these animatronics was very advanced and high-tech, which would give them human-like abilities. Unlike what I work with.

{Bonnie's POV}

It felt strange being in the same room with customers and not performing. The little girl was there, the one who was watching us. Her mother disappeared while the employees told us of our unplanned rest. She just sat there, with this huge grin on her face, doing that cute "under the chair leg-swinging" thing that kids do. Then, she stopped. She sat still, and appeared to be pondering something.

"Do you guys normally get a break," she suddenly asked. We tilted our heads to look at her. We were startled, by the fact that she asked us a question in general. Not many kids had the heart to ask the thoughts or feelings of a robot.

"When we have guests, not usually, no," I noticed Freddy hesitated before he replied. The girl had gotten up out of the chair and had walked closer to the stage. I hoped she didn't get too close; I didn't know how Freddy would react.

"When do you get breaks? Do you get weekends off," The girl asked Freddy questions, all of which he asked with a happy tone in his voice. We finally had someone to talk too. The front door opened. On any other occasion I wouldn't have noticed, but this time I looked to see who it was.

If I had a human heart, it would have stopped beating just then.

Because we're robots, we aren't programmed to have thoughts and feelings related to love, romance, etc, so it isn't normal for us to think of someone as pretty, or handsome. But the person who just walked through the door, was one of the most beautiful women, actually _the_ most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked like an angel.

{Angel's POV}

So the bunny is staring at me now. Okay, nothing I'm not used too. Animatronics just like staring at me for some reason. It's like I give off good vibes or something. That or my five-foot-one body that resembles that of a muscular model. Which also means I get stared at by humans, especially men. I've gotten used to it, but some days I just want to punch someone in the face when I catch them staring at me.

{Bonnie's POV}

She walked up to the little girl, who had stopped asking us questions, at one of the tables in the middle. The girl started asking her something in hushed tones, pointing to the stage. The mother shook her head. The girl asked why, and the mother replied with something along the lines of 'because the staff said so'. The girl, accepted this and they started walking towards the door. I felt a touch of sadness seeing them go. Then the mother stopped one of the employees who was walking past her and asked him something. The man shook his head. The mother asked again, with a pleading hand gesture. The man relented, and gave the girl a warning gesture. Suddenly, the girl turned from her mother's side and ran towards the stage, yelling "Bunny!". Why does she look like she's coming to give me a hug?

{Angel's POV}

_Whoa, kid, where are you going?! What part of 'hold my hand' don't you get? _I ran after her, hoping to catch her before she got too close to the stage. I reached forward and grabbed her hoodie *just* as she reached the stage, and pulled her back. She stared at the bunny with this happy grin on her face, while the bunny was staring at me...o-kay. I turned around, pulling Gaia in front of me, telling her to 'next time hold my hand, please'. She looked over my shoulder, eyes widened. I was about to ask when I felt something patting my head. Or, should I say, someone.

{Bonnie's POV}

She whipped around, her hat falling off. She stared at me with a look of, not-quite surprise, but almost of fear. Her brown eyes looked first at my hand, which was still out-stretched, then to me. She took a couple of deep breaths, apparently trying to calm herself, when the employees ran towards the stage with their equipment, waving it at me. I would have moved away, but I was stuck in the 'stand still' mode that we have programmed in us.

{Angel's POV}

I grabbed the broom before it could hit the rabbit in the face, throwing it off to the side.

"What are you doing!?" the employee yelled at me.

"Why are you trying to hit her in the face with a broom!?" I yelled back.

"Because it was trying to hit you!" Judging from his actions, this wasn't a normal thing.

"She patted me on the head. There is a difference between patting and hitting. I would show you, but then you would probably have me arrested for assault," I...explained.

"But it still. touched. your head," he insisted.

"Did she rip off my head?" I asked. The employee just stood there, dumbfounded by my question. So I repeated it.

"Did she rip off my head?" He shook his head slowly.

"So then what's the problem?" Another employee spoke up, a woman who had been mopping the floors.

"After an incident back in '87, we don't allow the animatronics to have physical contact with humans," she spoke smugly, like she had other, better places to be.

"Wait, let me guess, because someone patted a human on the head?" I said sarcastically. Whatever this '87 incident was, I planned on looking it up when I got home.

"No. One of the animatronics bit off the front part of a kids head," she frowned at me.

"Nice. Not meaning to brag, but I've see a man's head get snapped right from his body. Don't believe me, check it out on Youtube. 'Man's head snapped off by animatronic cat Lawson factory," their eyes widened at the name.

"You...work at Lawson factory?" the man with the broom asked hesitantly. I pulled out my I.D. card.

"Angel Montgomery, head of Assembly and Repairs, at your service," I said with a little bow. A few mouths dropped, and the employees looked at each other, and put their hands up. I returned the I.D. back to my pocket. The man with the broom spoke.

"We've all seen your videos. We're sorry that you have to go through that every day and night,"

"Day," I corrected. They looked puzzled. So I explained.

"I quit the night shift, thank God, and I now I have a new night-job somewhere else," I winked at them. They nodded in understanding.

"One question, is A-1 still there?" One of the employees asked.

"Do you want to go near her? Considering that she is a man-killing bitch...pardon me Gaia, pain in the butt, there's no way in heaven or on Earth, despite my nickname, that I, or any of my coworkers are going near her. Except if she comes near us of course," I smiled sweetly. The employees nodded slowly. Someone's watch beeped.

"Okay, we have to close, so…" I sighed.

"Give me a couple of minutes," the employees nodded and left. I turned to Gaia .

"Can you wait by the tables for me?" She nodded and walked toward the nearest table. I chuckled and looked up at the bunny.

{Bonnie's POV}

She looked up at me, her mouth set in a firm line. She sighed, then swallowed, and spoke.

"In the future, unless I say you can, I would rather that you didn't touch me. It's not that I don't like the gesture, just the fact that I'm being touched out of nowhere, it isn't usually a good thing, so…" she reached up, patted my hand, and gently pushed it toward my body. I pulled it in the rest of the way and looked at her. She smiled a small smile at me.

"I'll see you tonight. Behave," She said, pointing a finger to Chica, then Freddy, then me. Then she turned and left, followed by the employees.

Freddy looked at me. He shook his head in awe.

"And what did you learn from that experience?" he asked.

"Not to pat people on the head," I replied without hesitation, like the songs we have to sing. Freddy nodded. In truth though, I was thinking of something else.

Angel.

Her name was Angel.


	2. Night 1

{Angel's POV}

"Mom don't worry. I'll be fine. No, these guys aren't like the kitties. I went there today and met them. They actually seem nice. Yes I have the gun. And the taser. Yes, I also have the kevlar vest, relax! I'm bringing all of my stuff with me. 12 to 6. In the morning. I'll be home in time, I promise. No, I am not bringing Gaia! I don't know how they act after hours, besides being able to walk around. She'll be staying with my brother. Okay, love you. Bye," My mom worries. Even though I'm twenty-five she still likes to check in on me.

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's, turned off the car, and just sat there. 11:50. I still had ten minutes before they started moving. I tried to relax, but I just couldn't get my heart to stop racing. If I said I wasn't scared I would be lying. I checked my pocket. Yes, the pills were there. Grabbing the duffel bag on the passenger seat, I left the car.

* * *

><p>12:00. I was sitting at one of the tables in the middle, typing on my laptop. Order form for replacement fur, eyes, etc. For the past ten minutes my heart had been racing; I was looking up at the stage and to Pirate's Cove at least once a minute. <em>Okay, pink fur...do do-do do-do...out of stock?! What?! Assholes. I don't like going to the other seller. The boss will kill me if I get supplies from them! Oh well.<em> He's _the one who wants this form tomorrow. Not my fault if he has a hissy fit. _I finished typing the info into the form, and sent it to my boss. I looked up at the stage, and broke into a cold sweat. All three animatronics were gone.

_It's okay Angel. You're just seeing things. They're aren't really gone. You...just fell asleep, and this is all a dream. All a very, very...dark, sweaty dream in which you feel like you're…like you're being watched. _I pinched myself, gave myself a tick-bite. No waking up, no sudden realization that I was back at the factory (not that I would really want to be there), nothing. I sat there, tapping the sides of the laptop, when I got an idea. I went on my laptop and looked up a black screen. There, standing behind me, was...just Bonnie and Chica?

I was about to turn around when the top was closed by a hand, that was one shade darker than beige. Taking slow, deep breaths, I looked up. Slow, deep breathing gave way to fast breathing that was pretty damn close to hyperventilating. Not breaking eye contact with Freddy, I drooped in the chair. My heart was racing, my dinner threatening to re-appear. Freddy reached his hand out to touch my face. My hands shot up, blocking him from my view. Ten long seconds ticked by before I peeked out from behind my hands to see him watching me with a look of heartbreak on his face, (now you might say that's impossible, but these animatronics have the most high-tech A.I. possible at this time, so they were just a few steps short of human beings), slowly drawing his hand back. He looked at the others behind me, showing faces of what looked to be puzzlement. He looked back to me, partially on/off the chair, breathing hard.

"It's okay Angel. You're safe here," So Freddy has a southern accent. That's something I haven't seen before. I laboriously began to right myself in the chair, my loss of breath not helping from all the hyperventilating. I eyed Freddy warily.

"We're not going to hurt you," I began to quickly look over my shoulder to check my surroundings. My duffel bag was just out of reach. Freddy began patting the table as a welcoming gesture.

"You're okay Angel, you're all...Bonnie, now is not a good time," I turned around to find the purple rabbit standing right behind me. I jumped to a crouching position on the chair and vaulted over the table, grabbing the duffel bag after I landed. I pulled out a gun, cocked it, and waited for the robots to make their move.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her…" Freddy shushed Bonnie. The bear started slowly walking towards me, hands outstretched in an effort to calm me down. I pointed the gun at him, and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked in my hand, unloaded. I brought my hand to my mouth just as my stomach attempted to relieve itself of my evening meal. Acid burning my throat, I forced it down, wincing in the process. I shifted my gaze to Freddy, who was now backing away, shaking his head.

"Guys, we should give her some space," Freddy informed the others.

"But, are you sure we can't…"

"Bonnie, she's scared out of her wits, she almost threw up just then."

"Oh, okay...um, whatever you say," I watched the rabbit and chicken, who had remained silent during this episode, follow Freddy, off to the stage, or wherever, I didn't see where they ended up. I, however, ended up in the bathroom, bent over a toilet, puking up that which I had forced down. Washing up my face in the sink, I admitted the positive. I was alive, nothing was broken, I only puked once. I did, however, plan on taking an anxiety pill when I got back out there. And checking to see that I brought the right gun with me. That would be great.

* * *

><p>Turns out I did bring the right gun with me. I just didn't grab it. Taser's there, good. Kevlar vest, that is going on right now. As I strapped it over my body, I noticed the rabbit watching me. I waved. She waved back. She walked a little closer to the table. I focused my eyes on her while my hands finished strapping the vest.<p>

"You feeling better?" she asked. I nodded. Wait. That was _not _a girl's voice. I looked at the bunny. She/he smiled.

"Isn't your name Bonnie?" I asked. She/he nodded.

"I had the wrong voice box put in," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, you're a he," he nodded.

"Okay. At first I thought you were a girl, because of your name, so thank you for clearing that up for me" he gave a little nod.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, before. I didn't mean too," he apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I've been scared before. I'm used to it," he nodded again. I looked at him, taking in his features this time. Purple fur, purple eyes, long ears, cute face in general. The way he held himself made him seem a little shy. _Sort of like Lucky. NO, bad Angel! _I roughly fished bottle of pills from my pocket, and grabbed my water bottle. Bonnie watched me with interest as I plopped a pill in my mouth and washed it down with a swig of water.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A pill," I answered.

"For what?" he asked again.

"Anxiety" I replied.

"I feel like I've heard that word before. It is similar to being nervous or scared?" he inquired.

"Yes, exactly. Except it's all the time, and just thinking about a certain time or thing can trigger it. It sucks," I answered.

"Why do you take them?"

"Because every day I go to a place where I have to watch my back for ten hours straight, because I have five animatronic bitches who could literally rip my head off any second coming after me. And a perverted boss who spends his entire day looking at porn, tasering animatronics and secretly dreaming about raping me, again, walking past me, touching me inappropriately, and making sexual comments that make me quit. In which I'm going to soon, " I spat. Bonnie put his hands up in a sign of peace.

"I'm sorry, but I have been meaning to get that out for the past year and a half," I muttered, trying to calm myself. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"That's..where you work?" he asked quietly.

"It's my own personal hell. Yes, that's where I work," I drank some more water to give something else to do but think of the factory.

"Do you work the night shift there?"

"I did," He's one inquisitive bunny.

"Why did you leave?"

"I grew a set of brains and left. Now I'm working here," His ears twitched up in response.

"Will you be working here for a while?" he asked.

"At most, I will work here as a source of some income until I find a job that I actually like and where people are actually nice to me for once. Who knows? I might stay," I smiled at him. He smiled back, and blushed a little.

"As long as you don't attack me," I added, all traces of a smile gone. I sat down and opened my laptop, typing in the password.

"And that includes stuffing me into a suit," I ignored Bonnie's look of shock as I logged into the factory's website.

* * *

><p>I walked back to the table, finishing up a little mini-tour of the place. It gave me goosebumps during the day in general, but at night, damn this place was creepy! I can't believe the 'tronics here can call this place home.<p>

I checked on the factory website, sitting down, relieving my legs from all the walking. I saw A-1 walking around, as always, looking creepy as fuck. A-2 and A-3 were huddled in a darkened corner, obviously hiding from A-1. Lucky was wandering the enormous storeroom, her patchwork-fur standing out. Checking on another camera, I could see Greg walking along the emergency staircase, flashlight on, gun and taser at his belt. I was thankful that the taser appeared to be unused. I saw no-one else.

I heard a whistle, and looked up to see Freddy standing a few tables away, watching me carefully.

"You doing okay, darlin'?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for, being so understanding, with giving me space and all," I sighed.

"I don't usually act like that," I continued. "I have anxiety, and today I made the mistake of not controlling my thoughts, and I just lost it," I closed my laptop. Rubbing my face with my hands, I took a deep breath and collected myself.

"Were you afraid of anything in particular?" Freddy asked. I scoffed. _Afraid_.

"I was afraid of losing another being that I love, in the sense of me dying" I opened my laptop to the opening screen. There was a picture of me and Gaia. I turned it around so that Freddy could see. He moved about a table or so closer to get a better look. He smiled.

"Your sister?" he wondered aloud.

"Daughter," I answered back. He looked at me. "Really?" he looked almost confused. I was rather young, and looked it too.

"I had her when I was nineteen. I'll be turning twenty-six this November. She will be seven next year ," he nodded in understanding.

"What's her name?"

"Gaia. It means 'of the Earth' in some, older language," He looked slightly confused by this, but didn't say anything.

"Bonnie said to me that you mentioned 'stuffing into suits' as a form of us attacking you. What made you think that?" he requested, leaning forward and placing his hands on the table. He was actually a little intimidating.

"I have a friend who works here. Dan Sy. Last I checked he's a repairman." Freddy paused for a moment. He straightened from his hunched over position.

"Who was the other loved one that you lost?" Suspicious change of topic, hmmm. Interesting.

"My husband. He disappeared three months ago. We haven't seen or heard from his since," I watched the bear with concern. The way he was staring at me gave me the jitters.

"Will you be joining us tomorrow night?" his eyes were traveling up and down my body as he asked this, stopping at my well-muscled arms, midsection, and chest before flicking up to look me in the face. _What the fuck? _I uncomfortably crossed my arms over my chest.

"...Yes?..." Smiling this really...alluring smile, he opened his mouth to say something else when an alarm sounded, signaling that it was the end of my shift, six A.M.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Montgomery," He tipped his hat to me, and shooting me a wink before walking back to the stage. Why did he just remind me of my boss? Which is not a good thing, in any way, shape or form, mind you. I quickly packed up my stuff, watching as the other two 'tronics walked to the stage.

"Bye Angel," I looked up to see Bonnie waving at me. I smiled a small smile and waved back. I nodded at Chica, hoping for some response other than silence. She also smiled a small smile, and then sadly looked at her feet before taking her position on stage. Hmm, strange. I checked my watch. 6:02.

* * *

><p>{Bonnie's POV}<p>

We watched as Angel walked out the front doors, got into her car, and drove away. A minute of silence went by.

"I don't trust her," Freddy's voice broke the silence, cutting it like a knife.

"She seems nice enough," Chica said quietly.

"I just don't trust her."

"But, why Freddy? What about her don't you like?" I asked with concern. I saw the way he was staring at her earlier, but now his attitude was starting to freak me out. He turned his head to look at me.

"Because, Bonnie, firstly she came here tonight with several weapons that she could have hurt us with, secondly she walks around like she owns this place, which last I checked she doesn't, and thirdly, she knows about our secret. That's why I don't trust her," he didn't seem happy at the moment. I was wondering how he would act with the kids today.

"Who doesn't know? So many people know now it isn't even a secret anymore! Why do you still call it…"

"Bonnie, if I catch you, either of you," he turned his head to look at Chica, and then back to me. "near her tomorrow, you will be paying hell for it," He sounded angry now. He looked at his hand, adjusting the mike in it. "I'll catch her when she isn't looking, deal with her quick…"

"You don't mean to kill her?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I do," he turned his head to me. "Why, is that a problem?"

"I won't let you," I tried to sound intimidating, but he just scoffed.

"The last time someone tried that Bonnie, he was sent into more disrepair," we looked at Pirate's Cove, wondering if Foxy could hear us. He chuckled, then went serious.

"Stay out of my way Bonnie. I would appreciate it if I could deal with this without hurting you."

"I'd rather you hurt me than her," I tried again. I wanted to see if I could change his mind.

"Awww, you're gonna sacwafice yoursewlf for Angel, how sweet," He was not…

"If you mock me one more time…" I flinched my head away as he raised his arm to hit me. But the blow that I expected never came.

"That's right," he purred. I slowly peeked my head around to see him returning to his 'singing position', and Chica looked at me with worry. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't you dare say anything. Next time I won't fake it. I will actually hit you," I looked away from Freddy, hoping that he would stop with his angry tone. He wasn't usually like this.

"By the way," Freddy began. "If she comes today, look as long as you can, Bonnie." I sighed with irritation.

"Why?"

"Because I have a special place reserved just for her," he said slowly, a smile creeping across his face.

"A suit, yes we know," I reply, now rather tired of his games. I see him shaking his head.

"Where then?" I ask, my irritation turning to fear.

"The dumpster."


	3. Night 2 - Have I made myself clear?

**Hello!**

**First off, thank you all ****so**** much for your support, it makes me feel really good. I'm so glad you're all liking this story. Okay, this chapter is pretty long, so, ***inhales***, and it's only part one. Secondly, the app that is mentioned in this is not real. Just something I made off the top of my head. The song is the You-tuber ****Living Tombstone's**** "Five Night's at Freddy's " Theme song. I got the lyrics on the website ****quotev****, I think that's how you spell it. Great song though. **

** Have fun, read and weep, enjoy!**

**BTW, the cover art is what I imagine Angel's tattoo to look** **like**.

{Angel's POV}

Something was up. And by that, I mean that Freddy was going to attack me. Go ahead, ask me how I knew. The best answer I could give you would be that I have worked with 'tronics for many years and I can just tell when they wanted to attack me. Call it a sixth sense if you want.

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's. Believe it or not, I was here for an interview. Mr. Fazbear had mentioned to my friend Dan that they needed a new night guard, and Dan knows just how much I _love _the night shift at the factory (he, he, no), so, I got a new job.

Walking through the doors, I looked in the direction of the stage and stopped dead in my tracks. You know when someone gives you that look that turns your blood to ice, that look that could kill you where you stood if the 'if looks could kill' rule applied? You do? Okay, now imagine that said person is a bear... an animatronic bear...and deep inside you are also thankfully grateful that they can't move around during the day. Otherwise you would be...well, you know. D-E-A-D.

Breaking eye contact, I walked briskly to the office of the big man himself: Mr. Samuel Fazbear. Great name I think.

(5 minutes later)

"Thank you so much, Angel. I'm so thankful that you agreed to this. Now, out of curiosity, what do you think of them? The animatronics? I know they can move, at night I mean, by the way. I had them programmed that way," Fazbear asked, shuffling some papers around on his desk.

"From what I can tell I might actually do better here. Bonnie seems nice. Chica seems nice, she's a little quiet, but that's okay. Foxy I haven't seen yet, so I don't know about him. However Freddy's the one I'm worried about."

"May I ask why?" Fazbear was curious. Freddy was actually really friendly, not only with kids, but with the adults as well. As long as they didn't get too close of course. But, then again, Angel wasn't your average adult.

"Last night before I left, he started acting...all...weird with me. He tried to intimidate me a little, then he was staring at me lasciviously, and when I walked in today, he was giving me the Glare of Death, as I call it." Fazbear looked worried.

"He hasn't… attacked you, or anything like that, has he?" the older man asked hesitantly.

"No, he's been a good boy and behaved himself," He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm just worried that he might...do something, I don't know. He isn't very trusting in the nights guards anymore. Okay, being as you are an employee, you eat free, so, you are welcome to anything here," he gestured towards the door in welcome.

"Thank you sir. I think I might take a slice or two of pizza while I'm here, I haven't eaten breakfast this morning. Worried about work and all. Good day sir," I nodded to him as I walked out the door, and started off to the dining area.

* * *

><p>I'll be honest, I'm not much of a pizza eater, heck I haven't had pizza since...he left, but this was, <em>the best<em> pizza, I had ever eaten. Gingerly wiping my mouth after my second slice, I looked up, and low and behold, Freddy was watching me. What a surprise. Looking right at me, he said in his oh-so-cheery voice,

"Is everyone enjoying their pizza?" and narrowed his eyes. I scanned the area to make sure no one was watching, and did the 'up-yours' arm motion at him. He tilted his head , appearing confused. I sighed, and flipped him the bird. He 'gasped', and waved his finger at me in a scolding manner. I raised my eyebrows. _You really like rubbing it in, don't you, you fucker? _It was then that I saw someone else watching me, someone I didn't mind seeing. I picked my trash up and threw it in the garbage bin as I walked over to where he was standing.

"Did you just flip off Freddy Fazbear?" Dan asked, being serious.

"Flipped him off, and sent him the 'up yours' arm signal as well," I gave him this sweet smile. Dan sighed heavily.

"You could get fired for that you know," he said sternly.

"Yes Dad I know," I whined. He lightly whacked me in the arm, then pulled me into a hug, chuckling.

"How're you doing kid? Still holding up at the factory? A1 hasn't...anyone else has she?" He asked.

"She's caught me more times than I can count now, but no. She hasn't anyone else," I snuck a glance at Freddy. For once, he wasn't looking my way. Bonnie however, was. I waved. He waved back. Chica looked my way as well, and waved. And it wouldn't be a party if Freddy didn't look as well. He narrowed his eyes, gave Bonnie a scolding look, and went back to singing.

"Is he acting aggressively towards you?" Dan asked hesitantly.

"I know he's going to attack me if that's what you mean," His eyes widened.

"Walk with me," I grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him forward. We started to stroll around the dining area, I purposely leading Dan closer to the stage. There was something I wanted to tell Dan. Just as we got to the stage, I spoke.

"I'm thinking about trying the office tonight. I've heard it's the safest place to be, and I would rather not be walking around when I know Freddy's after me," I looked out of the corner of my eye, and saw Freddy stop, just for a moment, then start up again. Dan nodded, a little confused. We had passed the stage and were now heading towards the main lobby. I pulled Dan out of Freddy's sight.

"Thank you for playing along with that Dan," I said, shaking his hand. He looked at me in disbelief.

"That was a joke?!" I shushed him.

"Not so loud! Freddy will hear you!" I frantically whispered.

"So you don't mean you're...oh. You wanted Freddy to hear that you would be in the office when actually you won't be, I gotcha," Dan said in understanding. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, I want him in one piece tomorrow, okay?" Dan held both my hands in his, and looked me in the eye. I giggled.

"Unfortunately, that fate is one for Freddy to decide," I said, pulling something out of my bag.

"Can you put this in the office for me?" Dan nodded.

"And set it to Wireless?"

"You got it. See you tomorrow," I said, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"I hope," he whispered into my hat.

{Freddy's POV}

_So she'll be working in the office tonight. How perfect. Could this day get any better? Wait. Where's Dan going? To the office? Probably setting it up for her as she's too much of a coward to do so herself! Ha, ha, ha, golly. We're going have too much fun._

{Angel's POV}

I let out a sigh as I closed the door to my apartment. Humming, I set my purse on the table and started gathering my things for tonight. _Taser, check, throwing knives, check, emergency smoke bomb, check, kevlar...oh, damn! _

"Pengu! Have you seen my vest?" I heard whirring footsteps running from what seemed to be my bedroom to the...bathroom? Okay. Then the footsteps started towards the kitchen, and a 'tronic penguin waddled into the kitchen, carrying my vest above his head.

"Thank you Pengu. Was this in the bathroom?" Pengu nodded.

"Why?" He held his fins up in what appeared to be a shrug. I smiled.

"How're you doing Pengu? Come here," With difficulty, I kneeled down so that I could pull him into an embrace, considering that he is only, about two feet tall. He gave me a quick squeeze before chirping happily. I released him from the embrace, and cupped his face in my hands.

"You're a such a sweetheart, you know that?" He nodded, chirping again. I leaned in, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He tilted his head away in apparent embarrassment. Wincing, I stood back up and placed the vest in the bag.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. <em>

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw that alarm clock out the window.

Groaning, I rolled over and out of bed. I checked my watch. 10:00. _Perfect timing._

* * *

><p>I turned on the radio in the truck, and Iggy Azalea's "I'm So Fancy" came on. Not what I would usually listen to, but hey, for all knew I was going to die tonight. So why not?<p>

I pulled into the parking lot at Freddy's, and turned off the car. 12:05. This was it. The first 'real' night working with these guys. I hoped it would be the last.

I reached into the duffel bag on the passenger seat, and pulled out my iPad. Unlocking it, I scrolled through the pages until I found the app titled 'Camera-Hijak'. I opened it, and taped the the link for the cameras in the office. Yes, I know, that's cheating, but that's not the worst of it. I pulled a remote from a side pocket of the duffel bag, and pressed 'Play'. Checking the Stage camera, I saw that Freddy was gone. Checking the Dining Area camera, I could just make out his form walking around the perimeter of the room. I followed him to the office, where I opened the camera app on the iPad and saw Freddy inspecting the room for the source my voice, a voice recorder I had Dan place their earlier. From what I could tell he was having a hard time finding it. Dan told me he placed it under the chair. Hmm. Anywhosits.

Now was my time to act.

I pressed another button on the remote, and heard the office doors shut with a clang. And you thought I was cheating before.

Getting out of the truck, I grabbed the duffel bag, the iPad, and remote, and walked towards the doors. Unlocking them, I let myself in.

Now you might be asking, 'well why doesn't Freddy just press the door button and let himself out?' The reason why is because I switched the wiring on the doors so that they could only be opened and closed by the remote, and both doors at the same time. Before I went and got pizza after my interview with Mr. Fazbear, I snuck down to the office to complete this little trick. So no matter how many times Freddy presses the door buttons, no matter which door, he won't be able to get out, unless I press a button on the remote.

Setting my stuff down on the table, I could hear Freddy pounding on the door, calling me trickster, lier, and other things. I think I even heard him call me 'bitch'. I shook my head and quickly prepared myself.

Strapping on my throwing knives, I saw Bonnie walking up to me, followed by Chica. I nodded to them as they approached. They stopped in front of the table I was standing at.

"Angel," I looked up at Bonnie when he spoke. He blushed when we made eye contact.

"Good luck," he said, looking in the direction of the office.

"You two aren't going to help him...against me?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to take on three 'tronics at once.

"We don't want to Freddy attack you. I actually wish he wouldn't," This was the first time I heard Chica speak. Her voice was lovely, like that of a mother.

"And what makes you think he will?" I asked.

"Freddy gets his way, no matter what," Bonnie replied. I smirked.

"Always?"

"Always," I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well, we'll see about that," I chuckled, pulling on a pair of gloves and strapping them tight.

* * *

><p>I'm surprised Freddy didn't grow tired of banging on the door for so long. Oh, well. Anyhow, time for fun.<p>

Using the Wifi, I connected my iPod to the speaker system. Searching through my songs, I found the one I was looking for. I took a couple of deep breaths, knowing I wasn't truly ready for this. Sighing, I pressed play.

The familiar tune trickled from the speakers, followed by the laugh that never failed to send shivers down my spine. Even though this song was meant to be a hateful jab at the pizzeria, I subconsciously began singing along, quietly at first.

"_We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us. For many years we've been all alone,_" Sending a mental prayer to God to watch over Gaia, I pressed a button on the remote, and opened the doors to the office.

I'm surprised that Freddy didn't come charging out of the office. I actually didn't hear him walking down the hallway.

_Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! _

Now I heard footsteps coming down the East Hall. I grabbed something from the bag and made my way to the doorway, standing off to the right.

_We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone, since 1987!_

He was almost to the door.

_Join us, be our friend! Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got…_

I threw the smoke bomb at Freddy's feet just as the chorus came on.

_Five Night's at Freddy's! Is this where you want to be? I just don't get it. Why would you want to stay?_

I raced over to the switch panel next to the entrance and turned on the lights. The Dining Area lit up, showing Bonnie and Chica standing near the stage. Freddy was coughing and waving his arms around trying to get the orange smoke to clear from around his face. He finally noticed that the lights were on.

"What the.." He exclaimed.

"I find it's easier to run in the light," I called from my spot next to the West Hall doorway. Freddy focused his attention to me. He uttered a deep, mechanical growl, his eyes starting to subtly glow red. I chuckled. He didn't scare me.

Without warning, I bolted from my spot, Freddy wasting no time in catching up with me. I gave a little squeak when I looked over my shoulder and saw him so close behind me. I couldn't imagine him being able to move that fast.

I beelined for the tables, my top-quality sneakers gripping the floor and allowing me to make tight turns so I could dodge Freddy's hands as he tried to grab me. I vaulted over a couple tables trying to get some space between me and the bear. As the song went into the second verse, we almost bumped into each other near the main doors.

We circled each other for a few seconds, when I said something totally unexpected.

"Attack me." Freddy looked at me like I just slapped him in the face.

"What?" He asked.

"Attack me. Go on." The bear didn't make any move besides circle me.

"Isn't that what you wanted to do? Here, I'll help you," I turned my back on him, earning a gasp from Bonnie and Chica. Once again the bear didn't make a move. I turned back around.

"Oh my God, Freddy!" I sighed as I ran my hands across my face.

"That was the only chance I was going to give you for an easy kill and you blew it!" Freddy looked at me like I had just announced that I was pregnant with his first child.

"Well, I guess I will have to provoke you again," I sighed, leaping up onto one of the tables. _Now_ Freddy moved.

He lunged at me as I nimbly ran on the table, and then lept to another. I could tell by the way he was huffing as he followed me that he was, rather pissed off at this point. I would be too if someone was running on my tables.

As I went to leap to another table, I saw Freddy making his way towards me between the table I was on and the one I was going to jump to. I wouldn't be able to make it. Suddenly, I got an idea. _This might be able to slow him down for a bit. Well, here goes nothing. _Before I could stop myself, I jumped in a rather half-hearted leap.

Freddy caught me. Believe it or not, that's actually what I wanted. Before he could get a solid grip on me, I swung myself around, using my body weight to try and throw him off balance, ending up on his back. However, his stance was not affected. He reached behind him in an attempt to grab me. He succeeded, holding my arm in a vice-like grip. Using my other arm I tried to pry his hand open, to which Freddy made his hold on my arm all the tighter. I cried out a little as I felt my bones being pushed together. Okay, this wasn't going as expected. Change of plan.

I kicked Freddy's knee, causing him to topple forward. He had to release my arm and let me go in order to catch himself. I took this opportunity to put some distance between me and him, running closer to my bag. Upon reaching it, I pulled out a plastic bag and ripped it open, spilling its contents on the table. Picking up one of the little disks, I inserted it into a mini crossbow-type thing. I made my way over to Freddy, aiming at his chest.

He was flexing his leg at the knee where I kicked him. Seeing my approach, he stopped. Then he started towards me.

"Don't do it Freddy," He stopped at the tone of my voice.

"This is gonna hurt," He smirked.

"Didn't I break your arm?," He asked. I shook my head.

"My bones are actually rather flexible at this point, so...not really," The mascot growled, and started towards me again. I pulled the trigger of the crossbow, and the disk flew at Freddy and attached to his chest. A second later he had fallen to his knees, crying out, trying to scrape off the disk with his fingers. He couldn't however, as the disk had melted into his chest by means of a short burst of electricity, that left him whimpering in pain. I understood how he felt. I've had more of those damn things shot at me than I would care to admit. I still had scars from the first one.

I walked back to the table, and pulled my laptop and charging cord out of it's case. I made my way past Freddy, and to the table closest to the outlet conveniently placed in the middle of the floor. I plugged it in, and turned it on. While it was starting up, I noticed Bonnie making his way over to me.

"What happened to Freddy?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"I shot him with something we call a 'Mini Disk From Hell', or 'mini-disk' for short. My boss got on good terms with a company that makes devices for government agents, so now we get regular shipments of them at my day job. They're nasty little bastards. Hurt like hell," Bonnie looked a little surprised, but then worried.

"Will he be okay?" I gave him a look, as I logged into my laptop.

"He will have a hole in his chest, and a burn on his endo, but otherwise he will be fine, as long as he doesn't attack me!" I slightly turned my body as I said the last bit, so that Freddy would hear me clearly. I opened up Google Chrome and went to the factory website. I heard Freddy get up behind me. Logging into the website, I suddenly became aware.

Quickly pulling the taser from its place at my hip, I pointed it over my shoulder, feeling it bump into Freddy's nose. He then took a step back, from what I could tell.

"How did you know I was behind you?" he asked, a little confused.

"Because I work with five kitty-cats who have mastered the meaning of stealth," I began checking the cameras at the factory.

"When I say kitty-cats, I mean cat animatronics. They're about six feet tall, covered in pink fur, and are pains in my ass, one of them quite literally. She's rather fond of kicking me there," I sighed, thinking of A-1 and her bitchy attitude.

"And also because Bonnie had a pretty worried look on his face there," Bonnie's cheeks flushed to a vibrant shade of red, as he looked away in embarrassment.

I switched to the Assembly Room camera, and oh, guess who was walking around?

"Oh look, there she is," I said pointing to the screen. All you could really see was a metallic sheen where A-1's back was visible. I heard Freddy walk a little bit closer to me.

"That looks like an endo," He didn't sound very impressed. By now Chica had made her way around the table to look.

"That's not just an endo my friend. That's a killing machine," He scoffed.

"Hey, it's gone," Chica said. I looked at the screen and saw that she was right. A-1 wasn't in the camera view. Setting down the taser, I leaned my face closer to the screen to see if I could spot her walking around. Not five seconds had passed until I jumped back with a gasp.

The camera was filled with a red glow. A-1 had brought her face close to the camera and was looking into it, giving us a gorgeous view of her endoskeleton's eye. Then she pulled her face away and started to creepily open and close her mouth, showing off her sharp teeth, and giving us another gorgeous view, this time of her partially destroyed mask. Bonnie had also made his way around the table, just after I had leaned in to get a closer look at the camera.

"Is this happening, right now?" He asked, sounding really nervous.

"Yep." I stated nonchalantly. He made a whimpering sound in this throat.

"My friends, I give to you, A-1. Also known as Bitchy-Kitty, or Bitch-Face, both of which she is called by me," I heard Chica gasp.

"Angel, that's mean," I turned to face the Chica, noticing right off the bat how close Freddy was to me.

"Chica, I've known A-1 since the day she was created. I myself created her, I myself activated her. I've gone to work everyday for the past year and a half, dealing with her shenanigans all fucking day, and at the moment, all I really want to do, is _de_activate her. In a sense I've basically earned the right to call her whatever I want. If she was nicer to me, I would have given her a nicer nickname, like Lucky Cat," I turned back to my laptop, seeing that said 'tronic was now standing in the middle of the room, turning her back on the camera, rhythmically swisher her tail back and forth.

"Who's nickname is that?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"A-6. She got the name after a glitch she had. In comparison to A-1, she is a gift from God," I heard Freddy huff impatiently behind me. I chuckled.

"Is something the matter Freddy? You seem really, pissed off," I teased.

"Like hell," I let out a little scream as Freddy picked me up and threw me across the room, my body landing on one of the tables. Chica had screamed too, and it sounded like Bonnie was mewling. Groaning, I rolled over and saw all three 'tronics watching me. Bonnie was holding his hands over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Freddy yelled at them. Both jumped at the sound, Bonnie cowering behind Chica. Both showed fear in their eyes. Freddy turned his head back to me, and smiled. He walked towards me.

Taking a deep breath, I rolled off the table and onto my feet. I pulled a couple throwing knives from my belt, the light catching the rainbow coloring on their surface. Freddy eyed them warily.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Once again we began circling each other. Bonnie began mewling again, quietly this time. Freddy sent him a bitter glance.

" I must say Freddy. I find your techniques a little, what's the word, childish. Even better, amatuer," I stated.

"Says the one who was cheating," he retorted.

"I'm Angel Montgomery. Cheating is hard-wired into my nature. Good luck ripping it out," The last word was barely out of my mouth when Freddy charged me. I turned around with lightning speed, running to the wall, up the side, and doing a backflip over the bear, throwing a knife as I landed. Sitting in a crouched position, I looked at Freddy. He was holding the spot where the knife was sticking out of his midsection. He then tilted his head up to look at me, his mouth open with shock. I gave a small shrug as if to say 'it had to be done'. I immediately regretted doing so.

Freddy clenched his jaws together, his ears flicked back, his eyes turned red. He pulled the knife from his abdomen without taking his eyes off me, and threw it to the floor, the sound of metal against tile echoing through the Dining Area. He had been slumped against the wall before, now he was standing, his body pretty tensed up for a 'tronic, practically radiating anger. He took a step towards me.

"Fuck," Being the coward that I am, I turned and ran. I had barely taken a few steps forward when I heard crashing, and groaning. I stopped and turned around to see Bonnie awkwardly laying on top of Freddy. The rabbit started to push himself up, looking my way and sending me a quick nod, before fully getting up, preparing for the wrath of Freddy.

Said bear was still groaning from the impact, and struggling to get up. Now standing, he was rubbing his head where it had hit the floor. He looked at Bonnie, and tackled him. The two 'tronics crashed into some tables, throwing punches, and kicking at each other. I decided to take my leave for a minute.

Slipping into the bathroom, I returned the knife to it's place in my belt, and checked myself over. No broken bones, and a big-ass bruise on my torso. Hey, I've had worse. Sighing, I leaned against the wall, and slid down it, trying to drown out the sounds of the fighting 'tronics out in the Dining Area. I breathed deeply, trying to catch my breath. _I wonder how Gaia's doing at this time?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream of pain, and Chica crying out Bonnie's name. I got up, and raced out of the bathroom to the Dining Area to see Freddy pinning Bonnie down with his left hand, and holding something up in his right. I gasped when I realized what it was.

One of Bonnie's ears.

The rabbit's face was contorted with pain, he was struggling under the bear, trying to get away before the other ear was ripped off...or worse.

"That'll teach you to get in my way," Freddy taunted, throwing the ear off to the side.

"Now hold still so I can rip off the other one," Unfortunately, Freddy never got that chance, for at that moment, I had run up to him, and grabbed hold of his head. Startled, he stood up, the sudden movement causing my added weight to off-balance him, and he toppled backwards, hitting the ground with a crash, with me landing on my feet at his head. He grabbed one of my legs, and threw me forward, falling onto Bonnie, whose face lit up bright red. Seconds later, I was roughly pulled off of the rabbit and flipped over as Freddy prepared to punch me in the face. I kicked his knee again, the weakened metal giving way, causing Freddy to fall forward, his leg now useless for holding him up in a standing position. I scurried out of the way, getting behind Freddy. I grabbed the taser from my belt, and pointed it at Freddy's head. Freddy grabbed my arm, and crushed it in his grip. Grunting, I reached my other hand up underneath Freddy's mask, my fingers flipping a switch before entangling themselves in what I was looking for, when Freddy's other hand reached over his head, and grabbed my hat. He threw it to the side, and was reaching for my head when I spoke.

"Freddy," My voice was laced with what I guess could be called false worry. He paused, then continued reaching for my head.

"Freddy," I repeated, giving the wires I was holding the slightest of tugs. Freddy went still, and released my arm, allowing stand in front of him, the taser pointing at his face. I was breathing hard, my eyes maintaining contact with his. I took a deep breath before a spoke.

"I may not be the owner of this place, or of you, but if I ever, ever, catch you, or anyone else," I gestured towards Bonnie and Chica. "attacking any of the other animatronics in this building again, I will personally make your life a living hell." My voice was saturated in anger. Bonnie and Chica were giving me frightened glances. Even Freddy looked a little worried by my tone.

"I can become your worst nightmare, like that," I snapped my fingers, causing the 'tronics to flinch. "In a matter of seconds, I can make you wish you had never met me, that you had never even heard my name. I can make you feel pain in ways you never even knew you could. I can tamper with your minds," I tapped my head accentuate. "Your thoughts, feelings. I can add things, take things away." I began to walk towards Freddy, who frantically pushed himself away.

"I can make you think demonic things, make you speak and act in demonic ways. I can completely remove your ability to speak, move, or think. I can make your bodies turn against you, or your friends. I can make you hurt people, kill them." Now Freddy had pushed himself against the wall, and was still trying to get away from me. I stood in front of him.

"And worst of all, I can kill you," Genuine fear sparkled in Freddy's eyes. He broke eye contact with me, looking at the floor. I knelt down.

"Have I made myself clear?" Freddy's nod was barely noticeable. I adjusted my position so I could look him in the eye, but he refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me!" I demanded. Freddy's eyes shot up to meet my own.

"Have I made myself clear?!" Freddy nodded again, shakily this time. Satisfied, I stood up, and picked up my hat and Bonnie's ear, the latter I returned to it owner.

"I'll fix that for you later on," Bonnie nodded.

"And as for you," I began, looking a Freddy.

"Your leg I will fix later as well, and I will unlock your jaw at the end of the night," Freddy's eyes widened in shock as he tried to open his mouth, but as I had stated, found it locked. He thumped his head against the wall in defeat, his hands balling into fists.

"...How do you know all this?" Chica asked timidly.

"A bachelor's degree in animatronics, and a year and a half's worth of work at a factory designed to create animatronics," A sent a small smile her way, and went to retrieve the knife that I had thrown at Freddy.

With all eyes trained on me, no one noticed the single tear that was trailing down Freddy's face.


End file.
